runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Corsam Clan
Hi, welcome to RuneScape Clans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Corsam Clan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sbstransit (Talk) 23:53, 25 June 2009 Re: Userboxes Try Template:Clan Userbox --Sbstransit 08:23, 1 July 2009 (UTC) So... Well....you got any trade items? 23:48, 1 August 2009 (UTC) See me ingame. -The Corsam Clan :How much are you selling coal for? Btw msg me on my user talk so I get notification. 04:53, 2 August 2009 (UTC) ::The coal's price is pretty good. 17:49, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :::Just as warning, there are some people on wiki that pretend to be mods and are messing with clans. They will say things to others like this clan has been doing real world trading or something like that. Anyways dont believe them. They are frauds. 18:06, 5 August 2009 (UTC) RE: TAKE A LOOK AT THIS! So what are you trying say? You know Kayteen's location??? 17:57, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :Oh lol. What program are you using? 18:57, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ::I appreciate your support for G Force 007. Its time to fight back. Ehtya is nothing compared to the surprise I have in mind... 17:16, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :::Dude its morning over here. I need my breakfast!!! lol. 17:29, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Whoa, whoa whoa....dude slow down. We havent even decided when to battle cuz Teeky is a coward. Besides I have to go with my parents to the Verizon store to get my new phone or something. 17:34, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Corsam. Can we hold off the attacks until me and EE's noob leader Teeky agree on a battlefield and time. If you do attack before it is arranged they will accuse both of our clans for cheating. I know victory is ours. 17:48, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Show them ur user talk. U cant fake my sig so they will believe me plus i added something on clan page. 18:01, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Omg Ill be on in 10min or so. 18:29, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :I'm disappointed at the loyalty of some clan members. Spakman10 is no longer as loyal as I believed: http://runescapeclans.wikia.com/index.php?title=Clan:Guthix_Fury&oldid=15766#Enemies. And to think he was to be trusted. That's a big lie. Spakman asked if he did a good job as a warlord and Destoryers said no because he was sort of inactive. Destoryers then apologized but this....Don't accept any propositions from this guy, Spakman10. Go to Destoryers, Otokondo, or G Force instead. 21:09, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ::After Guthix Fury dies out. 21:45, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Joining Clan I wish to join your clan but when I sent you an 2 emails you never responded. So I am asking on your talk page in hopes of getting membership into your clan. My username is Red Serpen11 and I have level 60 combat. Please reply back on my talk page. Hope I get in!--Red Dog31 01:33, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Corruptionists I hope it wouldn't be too much of a request to ask this but, you said that my request to join your clan was denied by corruptionists. If you do not mind, could you go into more detail of this as to what happened?--Red Dog31 01:28, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :Wth happened while I was gone?! I didnt start anything. 20:47, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Spakman pmed me about The Corsam Clan Falling, but we had no part in it. We weren't the corruptionists, Grunge. [[---Exo Malakai--[LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL>]] Yes Thats true Grunge we had no part in it, it was a mistake you thougt it was us and i forgiv u lolz Spakman10 btw i have full rune (t) lol :SO you choose to ignore me? Then say goodbye to our alliance. 00:42, 25 August 2009 (UTC) The Elders Are Offering Help Hey Grunge its me spakman10 and i speaking on behalf of my clan The Elders, and we are willing to help you fight the corrutionists, i have 15 men in the clan Will you accept my help? Spakman10 Leader of The Elders Clan ice mountain imperial camp whose a friend of spakmans is a friend of ours we offer you help Userpage I'm a sergeant. Wow!!!!! 00:34, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Joining Clan #2 I see that the corruptionists are gone now. May I join now?--Red Dog31 13:04, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Socialism You said that CORSAM is now using socialism as the new government. What is socialism?--Red Dog31 16:23, September 12, 2009 (UTC) New Members I have new members who are willing to join the clan. They are members from a failed clan that are now in need of employment. However, they are from a clan that The Elders and Kaiser Blade are at odds with. Do you accept them as members?--Red Dog31 16:23, September 12, 2009 (UTC)) The Elders We just got a lv 116 member! wooooo, lol just thought id tell you because we are heavily supported now, if you need help, we're there for you! (we got lv 107, lv 116, lv 137 =P) also we are now accepting skillers into our clan although we are mainly a buisness/combat clan----The Elder 16:04, September 28, 2009 (UTC)The Elder hey hey grunge though im not in your clan anymore if you ever need help ill be there. I scrapped pirate voice as it sucks all the best -- 16:42, September 28, 2009 (UTC) 4 Days Ago I have received a message about 4 days ago that says that the clan members who were from the rebellious clan I told you about earlier have decided to join CORSAM and have emailed you. Cheers!--Red Dog31 22:26, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Who doesn't have time? Was it Grungedevil or CountOlaf that put the note that they don't have time anymore to go on Runescape--Red Dog31 20:57, December 29, 2009 (UTC)